A Professional Mobile Radio (PMR) network is a mobile communication network for a special group of users, for example, for one or more enterprises or institutions. Typical examples of PMR networks are public safety type PMR networks used by public officials such as police, fire brigade and medical personnel. Consequently PMR networks are often used in field in emergency scenarios that may influence people's health or even life. To ensure that a critical communication, like an emergency communication, will be transmitted, prioritization and pre-emption procedures are provided in the PRM networks. The pre-emption means that a connection is released because of a higher priority connection. Priorization and pre-emption may cause that a user participating to a group call, group call A, may be automatically changed to another group call, group call B, if the group call B has a higher priority. Since groups have different participants, it may be that the group call A continues although the user is not any more participating to it. Hence, the user misses some information exchanged in the lower priority group call.